The invention relates to an anti-collision cushion of the type which is constructed with two side parts and a central part arranged between the side parts, and which is inflatable by gas from a folded initial position on a receptacle fixed to the vehicle, the volume capacity in the initial state being reduced by at least one tearing fold formed in a wall of the anti-collision cushion and fixed by rip seams which are being destroyed due to the rising gas pressure so that in the final state, the entire volume capacity of the anti-collision cushion is available.
In a known anti-collision cushion of this type disclosed in German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) 2,722,551, a central part is provided which is arranged between two side parts of equal size. The central part is connected at its edge to the side parts by connecting seams. The anti-collision cushion is fastened to a rectangular frame which is in turn arranged on a receptacle fixed to the vehicle in the region of the instrument panel. A tearing fold fastened by an arcuate rip seam is provided on the central part of the anti-collision cushion by means of which the volume capacity of the anti-collision cushion is reduced. In the initial position the anti-collision cushion in the folded state is located on the receptacle on the instrument panel. A filling device connected to the anti-collision cushion has a plurality of consecutively trippable fuses by which gas can be supplied at different pressure stages. In the case of an accident it is therefore possible for the volume capacity of the anti-collision cushion to be controlled as a function of the intensity of the deceleration. In the case of an accident with low deceleration the anti-collision cushion unfolds only partly. In the case of very high deceleration, gas is supplied at very high pressure, so that the rip seam on the central part is destroyed, so the entire volume capacity is available. During the deployment phase from the rest position on the instrument panel into one of the two filled states an intense advance with high advance velocities is obtained in the region of the side parts of the known anti-collision cushion because the rip seams extend only on the central part. This can result in a contact between the vehicle occupants and the surface of the cushion, which may cause injuries under some circumstances. An underlying object of the invention is to construct an anti-collision cushion of the type initially mentioned so that the expansion and the expansion velocity of the anti-collision cushion during the deployment phase are reduced both in the region of the central part and also at the side parts.
This object is achieved in the case of an anti-collision cushion of the above-noted type by providing an arrangement wherein the rip seams connect connecting seams between the central part and the side parts which are contiguous in the region of the tearing fold. In the anti-collision cushion according to the invention the rip seams connect the seams between the central part and the side parts which are contiguous in the region of the tearing fold. A reduction of the expansion and of the expansion velocity of the anti-collision cushion both in the region of the central part and also in the side parts is achieved in this way. Any contact by the anti-collision cushion with the occupants of the motor vehicle during the deployment phase of the cushion is therefore prevented.
A simple embodiment of the object of the invention provides a tearing fold on the central part, which is formed by rip seams which connect the connecting seams between the central part and the side parts which are contiguous in the region of the tearing fold.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, it is provided that a tearing fold is formed at each of two opposite wall regions of the central part. A symmetrical deployment characteristic of the anti-collision cushion is achieved by this means.
The rip seams may also be applied asymmetrically and/or executed with threads of different tearing strength according to other contemplated embodiments.
In all the embodiments of the object of the invention, the rip seams may be sewn both continuously and interruptedly. It is also contemplated to construct the rip seams as bonded seams or welded seams or the like.
Another advantage of the anti-collision cushion according to the invention is improved folding and foldability by the arrangement of the rip seams on the connecting seams.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.